How to Make and Edit Character Pages
If you are new to working with Wiki mark up the template can be a somewhat confusing thing. The good news is that the templates are already made and using templates is MUCH easier then creating templates so lets get started. The template At the top of every page character page you'll find this code. Everything typed after the equal sign ( = ) will appear in the Character info box page. If you leave that area blank nothing will appear. *'Name:' Type the character name here. *'Image:' If this spot is left blank nothing will appear. If you want to add an image to a character page there are a few things too keep in mind. ** Picture Size: The size of the picture should be no wider then 220px wide ** Finding a Good Picture: A good picture should look good at 220px wide and not have another characters or speech bubbles in the frame if possible. It's also important that the picture of the character either be from a cannon source and or drawn by Dave Hopkins. Fan art while pretty cool does not make for a good character picture. ** Suggested Code: '' '' I put in the 220px even if the picture is already 220px wide already it makes the page load slightly faster. * Gender: Pretty self explanatory * Species: If you don't know for sure what species the character is just leave this blank. * Status: Denotes if the Character is Alive, Dead, or Reborn. A character is considered Alive if we have never seen them dead. * Affiliation: List any groups that the character belongs to. Examples being Angels are affiliated with Angles any of the sins are affiliated with Sins. Not all characters are affiliated with a group. * First: This is denotes when the character first appears in the comic. ** Code: full address Page number For example Page 47 It'll look like: Page 47 ** How to find the Page #: This is actually pretty easy. First find the address for the page in question lets use this as an example: http://www.pholph.com/strip.php?id=5&sid=434 At the very end of every address there are some numbers (after the = sign). For this one it's 434. Take 434 and subtract 362 from it that will get you 72. So that is page # 72. * Last: This denotes the last time the character has appeared in the comic. * Current Plane: This is were the plane were the character currently is. * Former Plane: List all the formers plane(s) that the character has been. * Creator: Mr. Hopkins likes to use lots of friend's characters in his comic. So some times he's not the creator of a character. Use this space to acknowledge who is the creator of the character. ** If you don't know the Creator: Fill in this spot with a ??. Also under the info box type this will put a box on the page and categories the page as having an unknown creator. ** If you are filling in the Creator: Remove the tag from the page. So now that we have all that out of the way lets see it in action. To the left is the Code for the Character info box template, and to the right is what it will look like. | |} The Rest of The Page Now that we've gone over the template lets talk about the rest of the page. To start off at the top of the page put a small several sentence overview of the character. You don't need to write their whole bio here. Keep in mind that when you are writing that it should sound some what processional. So instead of saying: "John Doe is a super awesome guy that everyone loves because he totally kicks ass." Try rephrasing it to something like this:" John Doe is incredibly popular among his peers and has many admirers. His fighting prowess is well known and contributes greatly to his popularity." Life This section is for the events of the character's life and how that character died. If the character is immortal (like The Devil or Sky BlueDeer) then this section is not needed. If nothing is known about the character's life and or how he/she died simply state as much. After Life This section is for the about all the events of the character's afterlife. Rebirth This section is for the effects that happened to the character after he/she is reborn. This includes the 2nd afterlife. Cannon Appearances Use this space to list all the story arcs/shorts that are cannon that the character makes an appearance. Link to the wiki pages and not the actual pages. Non Cannon Appearances If the character has appeared in a non Cannon comic or has made a cameo use this section to include links to them. External Links If the character was created by someone else other then Mr. Hopkins include this section with links about it's creator and or the character. In Closing In the end just go for it. The great thing about wiki's is no matter how badly you may mess something up it can be easily fixed. So don't be afraid to get there and play around make mistakes and learn from them. Also every bit helps. If all you can do is just correct a spelling error or add in a creator, or a species ect.. go for it! You don't need to do everything at once and all by yourself. Wiki's by their nature are collaborative efforts so the most important thing is that you contribute what you can. If you want to add more at a latter date the page will still be there waiting for you.